What Started Out As A One Night Stand
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Kagome sings with Sesshomaru love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Started Out As A One Night Stand…**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

Speaking

_Thinking_

_**Chapter 1: A Simple Date?**_

Kagome sat in the karaoke line up waiting to go on. She had memorized the song, and because someone she didn't know very well but knew because she's met him on a daily basis needed a partner to sing with him, she accepted the song.

The back stage cue man told Kagome she was up next. She was with her friend Sango's family since her family had all died except her sister who hated her guts. Kagome was eager to get on stage but she also had butterflies. Once it was her turn she took a deep breath let it out and walked on stage and over to one of the microphones.

Sesshomaru walked on next, his favorite thing to do was sing but if Inuyasha knew he would never live it down. He walked up to the other Microphone and looked at Kagome. He figured she was cute… for a human girl. He had his true form hidden.

Sesshomaru had black hair and no claws so he looked human. He motioned for the music guy to start the music and got ready to sing.

"Anything you can do,

I can do better.

I can do anything

Better than you." Kagome and Sesshomaru sang together, their voices matched perfectly.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"

"Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes, I am. Yes, I am!"

"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?"

"Yes."

"So can a rat!"

"Any note you can reach I can go higher."

"I can sing anything higher than you."

"No, you can't. (High)"

"Yes, I can. (Higher)"

"No, you can't. (Higher)"

"Yes, I can. (Higher)"

"No, you can't. (Higher)"

"Yes, I can. (Higher)"

"No, you can't. (Higher)"

"Yes, I can. (Higher)"

"No, you can't. (Higher)"

"Yes, I CAN! (Highest)"

"Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper."

"I can buy anything cheaper than you."

"Fifty cents?"

"Forty cents!"

"Thirty cents?"

"Twenty cents!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"

"Anything you can say I can say softer."

"I can say anything softer than you."

"No, you can't. (Softly)"

"Yes, I can. (Softer)"

"No, you can't. (Softer)"

"Yes, I can. (Softer)"

"No, you can't. (Softer)"

"Yes, I can. (Softer) YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!"

"I can open any safe."

"Without bein' caught?"

"Sure."

"That's what I thought you crook!"

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer."

"I can hold any note longer than you."

"No, you can't.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

"No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T"

"CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)"

"Yes, you ca-a-a-an!"

"Anything you can wear I can wear better."

"In what you wear I'd look better than you."

"In my coat?"

"In your vest!"

"In my shoes?"

"In your hat!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can, yes, I CAN!"

"Anything you say I can say faster."

"I can say anything faster than you."

"No, you can't. (Fast)"

"Yes, I can. (Faster)"

"No, you can't. (Faster)"

"Yes, I can. (Faster)"

"No you can't. (Faster)"

"Yes I can! (Fastest)"

"I can jump a hurdle."

"I can wear a girdle."

"I can knit a sweater."

"I can fill it better!"

"I can do most anything!"

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No."

"Neither can I."

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter."

"I can sing anything sweeter than you."

"No, you can't. (Sweetly)"

"Yes, I can. (Sweeter)"

"No, you can't. (Sweeter)"

"Yes, I can. (Sweeter)"

"No, you can't. (Sweeter)"

"Yes, I can. (Sweeter)"

"No, you can't, can't, can't (Sweeter)"

"Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary) Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!" Once they had finished they bowed and walked off the right side of the stage.

Kagome once off the stage sat and sighed in relief and sat down in one of the seats behind stage. Sesshomaru was surprised just how nervous she was and yet she had gone on stage anyway. He stood next to her and leaned against the wall.

"You did well." He told her in an emotionless tone.

"Thanks." Kagome breathed out. "You did well too."

"If you were so nervous… why go on?"

"I promised. I try never to break my promises."

"You like to sing?"

"I love it! But I don't think I'm that good. The only reason I'm here tonight is because I lost a dare. OH! Don't get me wrong singing! Is my life! I just get nervous when I'm singing around other people. I… I'll never be able to sing professionally because of it."

Kagome looked at the ground and Sesshomaru knew he had to say something. He had needed a partner and when someone had spoken for Kagome to go up and be his partner, despite how nervous and uncomfortable it made her, she accepted.

"Hey. I'd like to sing with you again. You know when there aren't as many people around. You game?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Good. How about tomorrow? Here's my number. It's my cell but my half whit brother sometimes answers it then hangs up. So if you call and get hung up on. That's what's happened. Just try again."

Kagome gave a big smile in the direction of Sesshomaru, which he pretended to ignore. The show ended and everyone came out from back stage to meet his or her families. Kagome happened to walk out next to Sesshomaru, and saw, what she thought was a guy friend walk up to him.

She couldn't help herself and listened in on his conversation.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his anger flaring. "What are you doing here?"

"So you do sing, just like a little girl. When I first heard the rumor I was all…" The other man known to be Inuyasha went into a fake deep guy voice. "Sesshomaru's too stupid to do something like that. But now look at you!"

Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru started to look angry, or so she thought his face didn't change. Kagome excused herself and made her way towards Sesshomaru who had just now made his way to the exit. Kagome tried her best to follow him but once she had he was gone.

She managed to get to the exit but she was a tad bit to late for he had already started home. Kagome followed Sango's family to the car careful to keep the hand that held the card that had Sesshomaru's number on it in her pocket away from Kohaku's prying eyes.

Kagome waited until early the next morning and grabbing the card, dialed the number. She was hung up on, so she dialed again, and this time when the phone was picked up she heard the background noise of a fight, assuming it was from the T.V. she waited for a voice to come in to the phone.

It was about a minute before Sesshomaru's voice entered her ear from the other end.

"Hey. Sorry about that. I was busy with a nescience they call a brother." Sesshomaru told the women. "Thanks for waiting and not hanging up."

"Don't worry I know how you feel." Kagome gave a heartfelt laugh. "Anyway I was wondering if there was a convent time for me to come over as you suggested yesterday?"

"Yeah anytime is fine with me. Just be warned I might not answer the door. I have my job to do and sometimes it ties me down to the point I can't answer the door. But just say that you are scheduled and you won't have any problems entering the house."

"You have a job? I wouldn't want to intru…"

"Don't worry my job isn't really a problem it can follow me anywhere."

"Oh."

"I sing professionally. But don't tell my brother he wouldn't be understanding of it."

"Wow… what a dream job." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"I mean… uh that must be fun. I'll be sure to keep it down low… hang on… Don't you even think about it you little troll!" There was a sigh on the other end. "Sorry about that. How about at noon? Is that to early?"

"Nope. Should be just fine."

"Ok see you at noon then?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Kagome hung up the phone carefully and quietly walked into her room and started doing her happy dance. When she came out breakfast was ready and after eating and reading a couple of her books, she started to freshen up. Sure during her rehearsals she had gone to his house, but since she was only going to be on vacation with Sango and Miroku's family for another month, she wanted to leave a good impression.

As the clock said ten minutes to noon. She headed to his house, when she knocked on the door a red haired boy opened the door and after saying she was meeting Sesshomaru he invited her in, while at the same time offering her to sit down and wait for a while.

Kagome heard music coming from a room and knocking on the door she saw Inuyasha open the door. He glared at her but when she smiled she looked at the C.D. player. Inuyasha sighed and allowed her in for a moment turning on his music a little lower than before.

"So…" Kagome tried to start a conversation with Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha correct?"

"Yeah and?" He huffed out.

"I like that music you were playing. What is it?"

"My favorite band of all time! I have all of the albums!"

"Really? Would you play a few of your favorite songs?"

Inuyasha turned up his C.D. player and Kagome listened to the songs. As the third one was about to play, Inuyasha turned the C.D. player off. Kagome got the hint, and left the room only to start down stairs to where Sesshomaru had been recording.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and could admit that she was very sexy, and attractive. Sure he knew that she wasn't a demon she didn't need to be. She would make someone very happy, and very lucky. As Kagome entered the airing area she looked at Sesshomaru.

"You're brother loves you. I can tell. Even if you can't." Kagome told Sesshomaru in a whisper.

"You'd need to prove it to me, for me to believe it."

"Ah! The magic word proof." With that Kagome pulled her phone out and opened up her recordings she played the third one for she had only made three recordings so far.

"So…" Kagome tried to start a conversation with Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha correct?"

"Yeah and?" He huffed out.

"I like that music you were playing. What is it?"

"My favorite band of all time! I have all of the albums!"

"Really? Would you play a few of your favorite songs?"

Inuyasha turned up his C.D. player and Kagome listened to the songs. As the third one was about to play, Inuyasha turned the C.D. player off.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The C.D. Inuyasha was playing was his tenth album if he remembered correctly. No way, she had made that up… still when he was writing songs in his recording studio, he did hear faint sounds of his music but thought it was in his head. Now it all made sense.

Keeping his stern face he went into the recording part of the studio and starting the sound, he looked at her and started singing. Slowly over three weeks and five days this became the norm. And Sesshomaru found he loved her, he needed to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Mate**_

Kagome had always thought of going home as a great thing, that would bring her joy, but now because it made her leave her love, Sesshomaru. She wasn't as thrilled to be going home. As she went to his house for what felt the last time ever, she felt her heart breaking.

"Sesshomaru… I have something I…" Kagome tried to speak but her words failed her.

"Kagome. Please let me talk first?" Sesshomaru asked the love of his life.

"Ok."

Kagome didn't want to tell Sesshomaru the facts, but hey, it needed to be done. She could wait until after him though.

"Kagome. I've never been good at expressing how I feel, and I'm not good at showing my true feelings. I didn't think it was possible for me feel at all. But now I know how wrong I was. Kagome… I love you. I don't know why, all I know is I do."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran and hugged him, he hugged her back.

This was one girl he wanted to have forever. If that meant being mushy and waiting a little longer. That's what he would do.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome pulled out of the hug, but not enough for him to let her go, just so she could look in her eyes. "I love you too. But… But I've been on vacation. It's been better than I could ever imagine! But… But now I have to go home. That's ten states away! I'm sorry."

Kagome turned to leave when she felt her wrist grabbed and she was pulled into a hug, as Kagome hugged back, never wanted this moment to end. Wanting the world to stop, and stand still. So they could stay in each other's embrace until the end of time.

Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled away again only this time, when she was pulled back she found Sesshomaru's lips on her. Startled for but a second, she molded her lips to his. The sweet and innocent kiss quickly became less innocent.

Sesshomaru put one hand behind her neck and one on the small of her back, running his tongue along Kagome's bottom lip. She knew she shouldn't be allowing him to play with her body, but she knew she loved this man. Opening her mouth for his tongue to enter, he found a battle awaiting him.

The fight became intense, and although they were standing Kagome felt like her legs were going to turn to jelly any minute. And she didn't care. Sesshomaru knew that he had to mark her, make her his. But he also knew he couldn't force her. He WOULDN'T force her.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked pulling away from the kiss sensing her need for oxygen. "Would you… Would you marry me?"

Kagome gasped, she knew deep down she should say no. But she couldn't find it in her to do so. Kagome hugged him to her as she hopped against hope she didn't scream.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! A million times."

This made him smile. "Kagome. I know your flight leaves late tomorrow. But would you do me the honor of returning to me tomorrow… For the whole day. I'll make it a day you'll remember for a long, long time."

"Yes. What time do you want me here?"

"Is eight o'clock to early?"

"Not at all. I'll be here at eight. Or sooner."

"Kagome."

She had turned to leave and faced him again.

"Kagome. My love, my women, and the last part of the three part chain I will tell you tomorrow."

Kagome smiled and went to her room, in their cottage for their vacation. Everyone was packed and ready to go so that tomorrow, they could all enjoy them selves. Sango had noticed that Kagome was spending less time with the family, and more time by herself.

Sango was happy for her, for she knew somewhere, was a boy she had fallen in love with. The next day Kagome awoke to her muffled alarm clock, turning it off, she dressed in nothing but a dress, and refusing to put on her bra since she was going to be wearing it later, she was sure she wouldn't need it anyway.

As she ran out the door and to her rented car she drove it quickly to Sesshomaru's house. The second she was at the door, it was opened by Sesshomaru. Kagome's hand was grabbed and entangling fingers they walked down the stairs to Sesshomaru's soundproof room.

"It could be scary. But trust me I would never hurt you. Even in this form." With that said, Sesshomaru removed the spell making him look human.

His hair became silver and down to his knees, and his makeup became real markings. His ears became pointed. Kagome put her hand over her mouth, Sesshomaru thought she was scared OF him, she was scared FOR him.

"It's ok my love. I won't hurt you. Even in my true form."

"I know that." She told him quickly. "I'm afraid I'M going to hurt YOU. I'm a priestess. If we do this… I… I…"

"Don't worry. It's ok." Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss and when he pulled back looked her in the eyes. "If you don't wanna do this. That's ok. I won't ask you to do something you don't want to."

"I want to do this! Honest! I just don't want to hurt you! I love you!"

"Hey. If we do this I'm going to hurt you a little, it's only fair that you get to do the same. I'm not afraid. And you shouldn't be either. If you love me as you say, there won't be a problem. Both our aura's will accept one another."

Kagome smiled and hugged him, Sesshomaru slowly lay her on the bed while he kissed her passionately. As their tongues fought he pulled back reluctantly as she needed to catch her breath. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled him to kiss her again while she hugged him to her.

Sesshomaru could feel his cock getting hard. She was like a drug, he needed her to live. He knew he couldn't live without her. Her mouth was becoming too little for him, he needed more. Allowing her oxygen that she needed he started kissing down her neck.

Kagome moaned in pleasure. It felt great to have him kissing her. She gasped in surprise as Sesshomaru pulled her out of her dress, never missing a beat. As he started to lightly kiss her collarbone Kagome started to take his shirt off.

He shrugged the shirt off and threw it on the floor, then went back to kissing Kagome's collarbone as she looked at his huge abs that flexed with each move. Because she needed to touch him before he went any further. Gently and not very convincing if he had wanted to stay there, she pushed on his arms.

He raised to look in her eyes as she touched his chest. Kagome was fascinated by how soft his skin was, but it was in perfect contrast to his hard muscles underneath. She tweaked his nipples a little, and after a few seconds he figured she had explored enough.

Sesshomaru grabbed one of her breasts and played with the nipple between his fingers, as soon as it hardened he put it in his mouth and sucked on it while he played with her other nipple. The suction and tweaking made her moan and groan in pleasure.

After about a minute, he figured her first nipple had had enough quality time with his mouth and he moved onto the next one. When he started to suck on that one, Kagome could feel the coil in her lower regions tighten. She moaned loudly. She had to cure the aching in her belly.

Sesshomaru seemed to understand and released her breasts and started kissing to her belly where her panties were. He slowly removed them and as soon as they were removed he rubbed her clit. As he did so Kagome felt the coil tighten again and as he rubbed her clit with more fever, it sprang.

Kagome grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair as she screamed his name to the heavens. Sesshomaru smiled and winced as he tried to hold back his want to be in her. He gently and carefully thrust two fingers into her, he started a slow thrusting rhythm, that she returned full force.

As he thrust into her with his fingers his thumb gently rubbed her clit. She was moaning in rhythm with his thrusts now, and as the moans got louder he knew she was about to come. When she did she gripped his fingers with strength that surprised him and almost made him cum in his pants.

He noticed that his pants were falling down his legs, and he kicked them away. His boxers were next but the second they were off he was stopped dead still. Kagome had her perfect little hands gripping his hard length. She started a slow rhythm, which he thrusted against.

If her hands felt this good, he couldn't imagine how inside her must feel. She stopped thrusting and just when he was about to ask why, he felt an angel had descended upon him. She had put him in her mouth. She was swirling her tongue around his cock.

She licked away his precum and continued to swirl her tongue around his cock, while at the same time pulling as much into her mouth as she could, and having a thrusting motion against what wouldn't fit. Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of her hair and she felt him tense after a while and release into her mouth.

She tried to swallow as much as she could, and after licking his fingers clean of her juices he kissed her, and they tasted each other. It made them both impossibly aroused. Kagome felt his cock's head at her lips and was beyond excited.

She heard him reach for something but grabbed it from him. She threw it off to the side. He looked at the condom still in its package, then back at Kagome.

"I've been tested and I'm disease free. And I know for a fact demons can't get diseases. Besides… I want to feel YOU. Not some plastic tube. And as soon as I know if I am. You'll be the first to know. Well at least one of the first to know. Whoever asks me first will be the first to know, but you get the idea."

Upon hearing that he leaned forward and after kissing her again he bit her, marking her as his mate for life, and she him. He then thrusted up to her virgin barrier, and flared his aura. Her aura responded almost immediately. After a few seconds the auras fused into one.

He pulled out of her and trust into her to the hilt, she screamed in pain and he waited for her to get used to his size and girth. When she gave him the ok, he started a slow rhythm, which she gave back to him full force. He slowly increased the speed and strength.

Kagome felt that coil building in her again about to snap. Kagome felt him thrust in one more time, and she came, at the same time he did.

"SESSSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru joined her in screaming.


End file.
